


Extended Invitation

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Brief appearance by Natasha Romanoff, Clint admits he's slept with Phil & Tony, He keeps thinking about Tony & Phil haha, Its a Thing, Just assume its a very happy threeway relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, They asked Justin to marry them too, Tony & Phil are married, Tony extends the invitation to the others if they'd like, a big complicated thing, also i really love Justin Hammer okay like super duper love, assumes that Phil has given consent to this in the past & Tony knows what his husband is okay with, mostly Steve centric, no hate here, slice of life view, that tends to have open doors, the avengers go to the bar for some downtime, thumbtapped on the ipad while in the car so short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have some of it on tape." Clint smirked, and Steve groaned, making Clint laugh. Tony came up, looking flushed but happy. "What are we talking about?" "Your sex life and how I was part of it." Clint said shamelessly. Tony laughed, and Steve blushed again. "Any of you are welcome in bed with Phil and I. Probably Justin too, but we'd have to discuss it." He smiled, and Steve looked at Justin, who was sipping a sangria and smiled at him, obviously agreeing with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/gifts).



> Based on the continuing adventures of Tony, Phil, & the newest member of the relationship, Justin. This is an offshoot of our main RP verse on tumblr/skype, and as such im keeping it in the Kingfisher & Little Monster universe. :3
> 
> Direct any questions below! As always, i don't own Justin or Phil, they belong to Ringshadow, i just borrowed them for a bit.

"I've slept with Tony."

Steve sputtered, his drink barely staying in his hand as he looked at the amused archer. Clint was grinning over the mouth of his beer bottle. Steve automatically looked to the floor of the dance club, where Tony and Justin were dancing. Phil was away on some mission or another, so everyone had gone out after classes had ended for the day at The Academy.

Justin had shown up not long after they arrived and everyone still wasn't quite used to Tony calling someone other than Phil 'love', though even Natasha had mentioned Tony was very obviously happy. He had very excitedly showed off wedding rings.

They'd been hearing about Justin for ages, and got to hear all about the Italy trip he and Phil had planned to spring the question. Plus they'd all gotten several very excited text messages once Justin had said yes, and while they hadn't finalized wedding plans yet, they had all made sure Tony knew they were very willing to be part of it. Fury had even agreed to officiate which was a little terrifying, but amusing to imagine.

Not long after showing the wedding rings and chatting everyone up, Tony had dragged Justin onto the dance floor. Steve had mentioned that the dancing Tony and Justin were doing looked like it belonged more on the bed than a dance floor, which had prompted Clints statement.

"Do you mean like-"

"As in we fucked, Cap. Multiple times in multiple ways." He grinned, and Steve felt a little awkward. "You were okay with Tony stepping out on Phil like that...?" "Oh, Phil was there, and very much involved in all the sex."

Steve's only human, and as such, he starts imagining it, Tony and Phil having Clint between them....

"I have some of it on tape." Clint smirked, and he groaned, making Clint laugh. Tony came up, looking flushed but happy. "What are we talking about?" "Your sex life and how I was part of it." Clint said shamelessly. Tony laughed, and Steve blushed again. "Any of you are welcome in bed with Phil and I. Probably Justin too, but we'd have to discuss it." He smiled, and Steve looked at Justin, who was sipping a sangria and smiled at him, obviously agreeing with Tony.

Steve couldn't help but imagine it, looking between them, and then his mind skipped to adding Phil in the picture and he groaned again, hiding his face against the table amidst the laughter of the others.

* * *

"That wasn't a joke, you know."

Steve looked up from next to his motorcycle, Tony and Justin by a black car, Tony driving since he'd only had sodas all night.

"What?" "Joining us. It was an honest invitation." He can tell Tony's serious, smiling at him

Steve can feel his ears blushing red, and then he bites his lip. "....Might take you up on that when Phil gets back. No offense, Mister Hammer." "None taken. That man is sexy as hell, I married him too you know." He grinned, and Steve can see what Tony sees in him for just a second.

"Anytime Cap. Just let us know." "Sure thing, Tony." He grinned and climbed into the car, Justin following him. 

Now Steve just has to work up the courage to try and bring himself around to actually _accepting_ their invitation.


End file.
